No Dating Until You're Sixteen
by Elizabeth Ashley
Summary: Zack has a thing for Kori. They like eachother and begin to date. But when Carey finds out she freaks. Will Zack and Kori be forced to breakup?


Written by my best friend and me

Dedicated to Cole and Dylan sprouse

"Come on Cody the waters great." Zack said. Cody stood by the pool, he felt timid about getting in because the was freezing as he dipped one of his feet in and took it right back out. So he didn't feel the need to swim.

"That's alright, I'll just stand here and watch you guys swim." Cody said.

"Don't be a wimp!" Max said.

"Look at me, look at me!" Tapeworm screamed as he jumped up and down splashing Cody in the face. Cody begin to shiver.

"What about it, we already know you're a retard." Kori said to Tapeworm.

"I was doing jumping jacks in the water." He told her crossing his arms.

"No one cares." She said.

"Great Tapeworm you just got Cody all wet and now he's shivering all over. Good going." Zack complained.

"Yeah." Cody shivered.

"My bad." Tapeworm said swiming to the other end of the pool.

"He's dumb." Kori said.

"Ya think? Come on Cody, just jump in." Zack said. "You'll warm up."

Cody looked in the pool.

"Now jump." Zack said. Cody closed his eyes and then jumped in. Tapeworm swam back over in time to get splashed in the face by Cody's jump.

"My eyes." Tapeworm cried.

"I'm like sorry." Cody said.

"Get over it." Kori said splashing more water intoTapeworm's eyes.

"Ow." Tapeworm snorted.

Opening

"Okay everybody I know this cool game that is played at all the coolest parties that have pools." Zack announced.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Chicken!" Zack shouted with excitement.

Everyone pared up except for Cody. Zack swam over to him.

"I thought we had an even amount of people here." He said. Then he looked up to see Max sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Max, Cody needs a partner, come on." Zack said.

"Why can't I be partners with you, Cody's scrany." She said.

"Max, if you havn't noticed, Cody and I are twins." Zack said.

"Plus Zack's my partner." Kori said.

"Fine." Max said with a frusterated sigh.

"Great." Cody said happly going over to her.

After The Game

Cody sat on the side of the pool, swinging his feet back and forth.

"Some birthday." he said. Right then his friend Ben came up and sat beside him.

"That was some crazy game." Ben said.

"At least you didn't get stuck with Max, she was so bossy and kept yelling at me the whole time." Cody said.

"She has attitude problems." Ben said.

"It's not my fault that I'm bad at sports. I mean I do the best that I can do."

"Why do you even hangout with her?"

"I don't know, she used to be nice, now she's just mean. You know I don't want to be her friend anymore." Cody said.

"Who can blame you?" Ben said.

"Who's friend don't you want to be anymore?" Zack asked walking up to them.

"Max." Ben and Cody said in unison.

"Yeah neither do I. She's turned into a magor witch!" Zack laughed. Cody and Ben laughed as they up and begin to walk inside Skyes house to change. But what they didn't know is that Max had heard the hole thing. Her feelings were now very hurt.

Zack and Cody were trying to snoop through their gifts when Kori walked up to them.

"Clothes." Zack said shaking one of the big ones.

"Man." Cody said.

"Hey guys, I have some funny news." She said.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Max said she over heard you guys saying that you don't like her anymore." She laughed.

"We don't." They said in unison. Kori laughed even harder.

"Well she's fumed and it's funny." Kori said.

"Let her be, she shouldn't have picked on us." They said. The three of them laughed.

"Yeah, she was a total jerk." Kori agreed.

"It's our fifthteenth birthday, it's not like we had to invite her." Cody said.

"I know what you mean." Kori said.

After eating birthday cake and pizza, it was time for the boys to open thier gifts. They all sat around the picnic table of Skyes backyard.

"I hope we don't get too much clothes." Cody whispered to Zack.

"Yeah, why have clothes when they can buy you a libriry?" Zack said sarcasticly.

"I know." Cody said without getting the joke.

After opening all the boring gifts from their friends that were quit cheap, like dollar tree gifts, their mom wanted to give them a gift.

"I saved up a whole pay check for this." She said handing them their gifts.

"Great!" The twins said in unison. They opened up their gifts quick.

"Sweet new video games for our Nitendo Wii." They said in unison.

"I know I shouldn't have." She blushed.

"Okay time for the real gifts." Kori said gathering up a lot of gift wraped boxes along with Skye.

"You guys didn't have to get them anything." Carey said.

"Of course we did." Skye smiled.

"Man My gift was smaller than all those boxes." Maddie complained.

"Yeah, even my gift was small, but they were hundred dollar bills." London braged.

"Good for you." Maddie said.

"Thank you." London said dumbly.

"Moving on, heres one of the gifts that I bought for Zack and Cody." Kori said handing them two really big box. Zack and Cody opened it.

"A puppy." They said in unison.

"We can't have a dog. Especially one that's a Huskey, their huge!" She scolded Kori.

" Don't burst your bubble Carey." Skye said.

"Yeah he's going to live here." Kori said.

"Don't worry the food and vet bills are covered." Skye said winking at her.

"How thoughtful of you." Carey said sarcasticly.

"The next gifts are from the both of us." Kori said pulling out two boxes and haned them to the twins. They opened them to find chocolte from verison. Zack had a black one and Cody had a white one.

"Sweet!" They said with excitment.

"Don't worry Carey, the phone bills are covered." Skye said winking at her again.

"How very kind of you." Carey said gritting her teeth.

"Okay boys our last two gifts are too big for us to carry, so follow us." Skye said leading them to the backyard.

"Tada, it's a Jeep!" Kori said. The boys just about fainted.

"It's like winning the lottery." Cody said.

"These boys can't drive untill their sixteen." Carey said.

"Yeah we know, but this you won't have to worry about buying them a car, but when they do start driving, don't worry the gas bill are covered." Skye and Kori winked at Carey.

"How kind of you." Carey gritted.

"Okay there's one more gift, but it's in the house." Skye said leading everyone into the house on the fifth floor. Skye and Kori lead them to the back rooms.

"Zack this room is for you, and Cody this room is for you." Kori said.

Cody walked in his room to see that it was almost as big as the hotel lobby. Half of it was a libriry and the other half had a laptop and a big screen tv with a dvd player and new movies to go with it. He had a big bed and a new keybored beside it with a fleece covered chair. Zack entered his room to see that it was also almost as big as the lobby, he had a laptop and half of it was a game room and he also had a full screen tv with new movies, and a electric guitar with a fleece chair beside his new bed.

"This rocks!" The twins said in unison.

Outside the twins said goodbye to their party guest.

"Here's your gift bag." Cody said handing one to Bob. He pulled out a white 30g Ipod. A big smile came across his face.

"Thanks Cody." He said.

"Thank Skye and Kori, everyone got an Ipod, I got a white one and Zack got a black one." Cody told him.

"Man Skye and Kori are awesome. Happy birthday." Bob said leaving.

"Thanks." Cody said.

"Ready to go?" Carey said walking up to the twins. Zack and Cody looked at eachother and looked back at Carey.

"Skye said that she was going to take us to Ruby Tuesdays, and then stay the night in our new rooms." Zack said.

"Oh, well okay, just be back by noon tomorrow." Carey said sadly.

"Thanks mom you're the best!" The both of them said running back in the house.

"Yeah, whatever." Carey said heading back to the hotel.

As soon as Carey got back to the hotel, her phone rung in the lobby. She had a strange rang tone.

"Hello, oh hi Zack, you want to come home? No...yeah that would be nice save me a piece of ice cream cake. No you didn't take pictures of my butt with your new phone. Uh no it doesn't take up the whole screen. Alright talk to you later." She said hanging up. Mr. Mosby who was evesdroping on Carey walked up to her.

"Having butt troubles?" He laughed.

"Thanks for evesdroping." She said hatefully.

"No need to get hasty." He said.

"You would if you had the day I had." She said.

"Tell me." He said.

"Today was the twins fifthteenth birthday and-"

"You didn't tell me, why I could've bought them plane tickets to visit the other side of the world for a year."

"This isni't a laughing matter Mr. Mosby. Skye and Kori bought them a zillon things that I couldn't have been able to afford in a lifetime."

"You feel bad because Skye and Kori can provide everything that your twins desire and you can not." He said.

"That's one way of putting it."

"Well if it makes you feel so bad then tell Skye and Kori not to be so generus."

"Yeah, I should give Skye a call tomorrow, thanks Mr. Mosby."

"Anytime. I wish Skye would buy me gifts." He said.

The Next Day

Zack and Cody walked in the hotel carring some of their gifts. It was noon exacly, they were a few minites late because they had to wait for the elevater. When they arived to their suite they saw that their mom was watching tv.

"Hey mom, we brought you a big peice of ice cream cake. I'll put it int the freezer." Cody said.

"Thanks." She said glumly.

"Mom are you alright?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, we loaded up a ton of songs, pictures and music videos on our Ipods by using our new laptops." Zack said.

"I started reading one of the new books in my new libriry." Cody said.

"Which book?" Carey asked.

"Halloween Night, it's a Fear Street book. R.L. Stine writes them." Cody said handing it to her.

"What kind of books did you get?" She asked.

"A lot of Fear Street, Some Goosebumps, some X Files, some CSI, uh and a lot of varity." He said.

"At least I won't have to buy you new books for a long time." Carey said with a fake smile.

"Yeah we played our new video games last night, thanks mom they were great." Zack said.

"You're welcome sweetie." Carey said queitly.

"Mom, you okay?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go to work soon so I better get ready." She said walking into the bathroom.

"Is it me or is mom acting weird?" Cody asked Zack.

"She does seem down." Zack said.

"Maybe it's because all the gifts that Skye and Kori gave us." Cody said.

"Yeah, anyway, I thought about the name for our dog."

"Really what?" Cody asked.

"Rootbeer." Zack said smiling like he had come up with the best name ever.

"After a soft drink? Is that best you can do?"

"Rootbeer's my favorite soda. Plus he enjoyed it yesturday, that's why I decided to name him that."

"You gave the dog Rootbeer?"

"Yeah."

"That can make him sick. My names better."

"And what's the name you want?"

"Winsten." Cody said.

"His name's Rootbeer!"

"No Winsten!"

"Rootbeer!"

"Winsten!"

"Rootbeer!"

"Winsten!"

"What are you argueing about?" Carey said walking out.

"The name of our dog." Cody said.

"You know what to do." Carey said.

"Very well." Cody said grabing Zacks base ball cap, the both of then wrote down the name of their choice and put it in the cap. Carey took the cap and choose a one of them.

"Your dogs name will be, Rootbeer." She said pulling an odd face.

"I win!" Zack said happly.

"Fine but the next pet we get, I name." Cody said.

"What was your choice?" Carey asked.

"Winsten." He replied.

"I suggest you buy a name book first." Carey said leaving. The twins gave her an insalted look.

The twins took their camera phones to the lobby and looked at their pictures.

"Here's one of you and Kori kissing." Cody said.

"Let me see." Zack said taking the phone and scaned through all the pictures.

"You think you know everything." Zack said handing the phone back to him.

"Let's take pictures of Mr. Moseby acting stupid." Cody said.

"I like the way you think little brother." Zack said and together took out their phones an aimed the camrea at Mr. Moseby's butt. They took pictures of Mr. Moseby bending over. He saw the flash from the corner of his eye. He stood up and faced them.

"Please, no butt shots in the lobby." Mr. Moseby said.

"Okay." Zack said taking a picture of his face.

"My eyes!" Mr. Moseby said blinking several times.

"Zack that could have blinded him." Cody said.

"Oh, my bad." Zack said.

"Can you see?" Cody asked.

"Now I can, go away before I break that!" Mr. Moseby said with deep anger. The twins ran over to the couch and sat down.. Zack begin to play with his rang tones.

"No rang tones in the lobby!" Mr. Moseby snaped walking by.

"He's craby." Zack said.

"I wounder why." Cody said.

"Beats me."

"Hey Zack I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back, watch my phone for me." Cody said walking off.

"Whatever." Zack said still playing with the rang tones to annoy Mr. Moseby.

"Man I really have to pee." Zack said putting his phone into his pocket and left Cody's on the couch as he went to the restroom.

Max was so mad, she wanted the twins to give her gift back. She walked into the hotel and saw the cellphone on the couch. She walked over to it and picked it up and looked through the pictures on it.

"This is much better than asking for my gift back." She said as she saw the pictures of Zack and Kori. "Pay backs so sweet." She said putting the phone in her pocket.

Zack and Cody walked back to the lobby to see Max walking toward the dinningroom stage area where their mom was working.

"She's up to something. She planing on getting you back or something, I can feel it." Zack whispered to Cody. Walking back to the couch Cody saw that his phone was gone.

"Where's my phone?" Cody asked.

"I thought you had it." Zack said.

"No I told you to watch it."

"My bad."

Then they both exchanged glances.

"Max!" They said in unison and ran in the direction she went. They saw her showing Carey the pictures of Zack and Kori kissing.

"I'm doomed." Zack said.

"Why did I have to take those pictures?" Cody morned. Carey looked up and saw the twins.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you have a girlfriend and didn't tell me. You kiss this girl nonstop, and she happens to be Kori!" Carey said.

"Maybe." Zack said.

"What else are you keeping from me?" Carey asked.

"Nothing, it's just that-"

"You know, it's bad enough that Skye and Kori make me feel like trash, I really don't want you dating Kori." Carey said.

"Why not?" Zack asked.

"First I don't think that you're mature enough and I don't want you dating anyone untill you're sixteen."

"Mom that's one year away."

"I know sweetie, I just don't want you dating at the moment."

"That's because he's dating Kori, isn't it?" Cody asked.

"That's not it, I just-"

"You're so unfair you know that? You never let us do anything fun. You're such a kill joy." Zack said.

"I'm sorry but-"

"But what? I'm not five anymore, I'm sick of being treated like a little kid." Zack said.

"Can I finish one senstence?" She asked.

"I'm not talking to you." Zack said walking off. Carey got up and followed him out.

"Zack please can we talk about this?"

"No. You're a jerk."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a jerk! Did you hear it that time old timer?"

"Zack you're grounded to the sweet for the rest of the day." She said.

"But-"

"I don't like to be called names and the last few days have been rough for me." She said sollowfully and walked back into the dining area. Cody ran out carrying his phone.

"What's the damage?" Cody asked.

"She grounded me to the suite for the rest of the day."

"Bummer, I'll keep you company."

"Thanks."

As soon as the twins got up to the suite Zack begin packing his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Running away."

"Look I know that moms been acting strange but it dosn't mean that she doesn't love us." Cody said.

"Save it for the nuns. Besides I like Kori too much to break up with her."

"Fine I'll go with you." Cody said.

"Sweet."

At the manison

Zack and Cody knocked on the Skye's door. Skye opened it to see the twins.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" She said from the expression on Zacks face.

"It's a long story." Cody said.

"Well, come in." She said. The both of them walked in to see Rootbeer running their way with his tail wagging. They both kneeled down to pet him.

"I'll get Kori." Skye said walking upstairs.

"Thanks." Zack said.

"How are you doing Winsten?" Cody said.

"You mean Rootbeer." Zack corrected.

"You poor dog." Cody said. Right then Kori came into the room.

"Sup?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you alone." Zack said.

"Okay, let's go up to your room." She said taking his hand and the both of them went upstairs.

"Zack what's wrong?" Kori asked.

"You might want to sit down for this." He said.

"Odd, but okay." She sat down on his bed. "Now tell me."

"I'm breaking up with you."

"What?!?"

"Look, I don't want to, it's my mom. She found out that we were dating and flipped. But we can still go out, without telling her. What she doesn't know, won't hurt." Zack said.

"Why does she want you to breakup with me?"

"She says that I'm too young for a girlfriend. She said that I can have one when I'm sixteen." Zack said.

"Oh, we could sneak it, but the bad thing with that is that she will find out in time. I think that it's better untill you're old enough to date. I don't want to get in between you and your mom."

"Oh, okay. I wish that my heart didn't ache so much."

"Mines breaking too, trust me."

"Well, I'll see you around. Can we kiss one last time?"

"Of course."

The both of them shared a kiss and then Zack went down stairs.

"How did it go?" Cody asked as they went outside.

"Not good. Kori said that she didn't want to get between mom and me." Zack told him.

"So I guess that we go home and try to forget." Cody said.

"Hold up lil brother, I didn't pack my things for nothing, we're running away remember?"

"But-"

"We have a Jeep."

"Like we know how to drive, and even if we did, where's the keys?" Zack held up a set of keys and dangled them in front of Cody.

"Right here." He smiled.

"What? How?" Cody asked.

"I have my ways, now are you with me or not?"

"But you can't drive."

"How hard can it be?" Zack said walking toward the Jeep. Cody followed.

Zack unlocked the door and jumped in and unlocked Cody's door on the other side. Cody got in and put his seatbelt on.

"Don't forget your seltbelt." Cody said.

"Funsucker." Zack said putting his on.

Zack put the key in the exceliater.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Cody said.

"Don't worry. I have everything under control." Zack said pulling out of the driveway, then added "You know that I'm a great go-kart driver."

"I think that this is a little different Zack." Cody said nervously.

"Pph, how hard can it be?" Zack said.

A few minuites later Zack pulled into a Seven Eleven and parked.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"I want a Slurpee, why?"

"Well, what if someone see's you?"

"What if they do?"

"Yeah that would be really great seeing a kid get out of the driver's seat. Anyone who saw that would report you for sure." Cody said.

"Man, next time when I decide to run away. You're staying home." Zack said backing out and drove back out into the road.

"Whatever." Cody said rolling his eyes.

After being on the road for sometime, the boys noticed this truck in the next lane.

"Zack, I think that that truck is swerving." Cody said.

"Stop being a backseat driver." Zack snapped.

"Look I'm not that parinoid, but that driver looks drunk."

"Like you can see him."

"Uh yeah because he's like next to me." Cody said.

"No biggie, I'll just pull into the his lane in front of him." Zack said. Zack sped up and swiched lanes. He pulled himself right in front of the truck.

"Now we don't have to worry about him." Zack said.

"Uh, Zack." Cody said. Zack looked up to see the truck was now driving right beside him.

"This can't be good." Zack said.

"Is he trying to run us off the road?" Cody asked.

"I hope not." Zack said speeding up. They were now near buildings. And the roads only now held two lanes.

"Crap, his truck almost slid against our Jeep." Cody said.

Right then the truck hit against their Jeep causing them to run off the road and to slam into a brick wall on one of the retrunts.

Cody looked up after the Jeep had stoped. Smoke had filled the air around them. He felt an awful pain in his right arm.

"No." He morned as he felt his arm with his left hand. He knew it was broken. And his right hand was the hand that he wrote with.

"Zack, my arm is broken." He said trying to hold back his tears. Zack didn't reply.

"Zack?" Cody nudged him. No movement. "Zack!" He screamed. Tears rolled down Cody's cheecks. Zack had a deep cut on his forehead.

"Oh no he's dead!" Cody screamed. "Zack come on wake up!" He stoped screaming when he noticed someone coming toward his car. It was a police officer.

"Help he's not moving!" Cody said.

"Just come down and I'll you two an ambulence. But on the way there you can explain to me why you two were driving." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." Cody said in a shameful voice.

At the Hospital

Carey was sitting in the waitingroom sobbing her eyes out. A nurse walked over to her and said: "I'm sorry mam, but could you please be quiet? You're making some of our patients nervous."

"But my kids were in a car accident!" She said at the top of her lungs.

"Mam, the patients!"

"Who am I making nervous anyway?"

"The Martin boys. Now would you mind keeping it down a little bit?" The nurse said coldly.

"I'm their mom!" Carey said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?" The nurse said.

"Are they okay?" Carey whispered.

"Now she's quiet." The nurse said. "They are fine. One has a broken arm and the other had a minor concusion."

"Is Zack consious yet?"

"He's been consious for an hour now."

"Gee thanks for telling me. How's Cody?"

"He broke his right arm but he's fine."

"Can I see them then?" Carey asked.

"As long as you don't scream." Carey rolled her eyes at her remark.

Zack and Cody

"Thanks for almost getting us killed." Cody said to Zack.

"You're the one that cried like a baby." Zack said.

"That's because I thought that you were dead."

"Yeah, sure."

"Why did you have to crash Zack?"

"It's not my fault that that stupid truck ran us off the road. How's your arm?"

"Stings."

"I'm sorry."

"No your not."

"I am."

"Because of you, I have to write with my left hand and guess what I'm right handed."

"Sorry, look, I'll make it up to you."

"Really?"

"Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yeah." Zack said.

"I want you to write my homework and schoolwork out for me, so that I won't have to use my left hand. And in return you can copy all of my answers. Well at the fact that you'll know them by writing them out for me. I also want you to take notes for me." Cody said.

"Until you can with your right hand again?"

"Duh."

"Just making sure. Man I really screwed up. I don't know how to face mom." Zack said.

"We'll have to face her sometime." Cody said.

"We?"

"Well it's not all your fault. I did go along with you. Plus we're twins we stick together."

"Thanks Cody."

"No problem. My hand is on vacation for a good while." Cody smiled. Zack groaned.

Then Carey walked in. "Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"No." They said in unison.

"How could you guys do this?" She said giving them the evil glare.

"Well it was easy until the drunk driver came along." Zack said giving her the innocent smile.

"Zack did drive well." Cody said also giving her an innocent smile.

"Why were you even driving in the first place?"

"Look mom, what we did was stupid, but we're both really sorry." Cody said. Zack nodded in agreement.

"We'll talk about this more when we get home. You two are in big trouble, but I'm not going to decuse it here."

Moments later Kori and Skye walked in.

"Boys, you and I will finish this talk later." Carey said leaving.

Kori and Skye hugged them.

"Before you guys say anything, we're sorry." Zack said.

"We know, but you guys should have really thought things through before taking the Jeep." Skye said.

"We know." The boys said rolling their eyes.

Afterwards

Zack and Cody were grounded for a month. The boys and Max were forced to make up at school. They were both still mad, but even. And at late at night Zack would call Kori and they would talk for hours. Carey had told the girls that all the spoiling that they did, made the boys act the way they did. But Skye and Kori know that Carey was just mad because they had more money than her. Well anyway, the boys learned that it was not okay to lie and to drive without a lisense. They also learned to talk things out instead of getting mad. Carey said that it was okay for Kori and Zack to date as long as they don't kiss. Oh well, they kissed behind her back any way...

Twins

"Man I hate my life." Zack complained. Cody looked up from his book.

"Look on the bright side, only two more weeks til our groundments over." Cody said.

"I still hate my life." Zack said.

"I never win with you." Cody said going to back to his book.

The End


End file.
